


Sweeter Than Sugar

by LizCraft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Reader, Casa Erotica (Supernatural), Gabriel is a snarky Archangel, Gabriel saves Reader, Gen, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Reader is a Hunter, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizCraft/pseuds/LizCraft
Summary: "Well, (Y/N), you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. The short version: I saved your beautiful ass from a pack of bloodthirsty suckers. The long version: Turns out you humans are superior to us angels in one aspect. You're superior at dying."
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sweeter Than Sugar

_Two things that all supernatural creatures love; besides terrorizing innocent civilians and making really bad decisions,_ moving down the bustling sidewalk and hyperaware of the cloaked figure that trailed her, (Y/N) brushed her fingertips over the handle of the gun tucked away under her jacket. _Messing with Hunters and dark alleyways at night._

The figure behind her had stopped, turning to a street vendor selling sweet things; but (Y/N) could still feel his gaze lingering on her back, could feel the pure energy rippling off of him in waves as he tracked her with whatever infernal power he possessed. And it made her uneasy. And not much made her uneasy.

Slipping from the bustling street and into the shadows of an old Chinese restaurant, (Y/N) pulled out a blade. Its hilt molded to the shape of her hand from years of use and care, she couldn’t help but smile. Footsteps, cool, confident, and utterly male sounded echoing off the weathered bricks. A predator stalking its prey, that’s who he thought he was. Flipping the knife in her hand, (Y/N) adjusted her stance.

_He thought._

It was too bad the prey was about to become the predator.

Closer and closer he came, and every step seemed to reverberate with that otherworldly aura. A faint twinge of fear, quickly extinguished, appeared low in her gut, bringing with it the anxiety that had her nerves singing. Blade in hand she waited, quiet as a lone field mouse as he took a step into the damp alleyway, looking. Searching.

And it was when he reached into his overcoat, his head turned towards the other direction, that (Y/N) moved with blinding speed and force; pinning him against the wall with her silver knife grazing the hollow of his throat.

“Watch the face, sugar.” Eyes glinting without a hint of fear, the stranger’s lips curled up into a playful smirk. “Wouldn’t want to ruin this pretty packaging, now would we?”

(Y/N) only pressed her blade harder against the delicate skin, her voice low and sharp. “Don’t get cute with me. Who are you?”

Amusement flickered to life in those whiskey-colored eyes, coming to appearance in his voice as well. “Well aren’t you a brave little soldier.”

Grabbing the lapels of his jacket, she slammed him back harder into the wall, eyes narrowing dangerously. The resounding _crack_ made her wince internally. This guy was going to have one hell of a headache later. Presuming that she didn’t kill him. “Cut the crap before I cut something much more important to you.” Her own lips drawn into a tight smile, one knee comes up to his crotch to emphasize her meaning. A wave of satisfaction following the twist in his features. “Who the hell are-”

_Snap._

(Y/N) hit the bricks hard, hard enough for her to be blinking away stars. A bolt of red hot lanced down her spine. The man’s- well- creature’s smile grinned back at her, their positions now flipped. “I don’t like your tone.”

“Cry me a river, Timberlake.” Not letting her fear rise to the bate, she twisted her hand against the wall. “Who the hell are you?”

He tilted his head to the side curiously, as if he had been giving the task of observing a fascinating new species. “It’s what the Heaven, actually, if you don’t mind. And the name’s Gabriel.”

“You’re an angel.”

“And the Vikings discovered North America before Columbus. Do you have any other incredible facts you’d like to enlighten me with?”

Hyper-aware of the blade at her neck, (Y/N) met Gabriel’s eyes with a look that read of more inconvenience and annoyance than anything else. “Why is an angel following me?”

“To give you some fashion advice, sugar. Flannel and jeans? What are you, a Winchester?” Disappointment and caution came over his features in a sudden wave, reading something only he could see. Releasing his hold on her, Gabriel stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a step back. “You’re a hunter.”

“Surprise.” (Y/N) rubbed her neck, wiping the barest droplet of blood that had begun to form. “Sorry to let you down.”

Blowing out an irritated breath, he ran a hand through hair before dropping it to his side. “And here I thought you were some bloodsucker who needed beheading.” Gabriel crosses his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the bricks, watching her warily. “So. You’re a hunter.”

“You know the Winchesters.” Picking up her fallen knife, she tucked it back into the waistband of her jeans.

“Obviously.” Gabriel scoffed. “Does anyone on dear old dad’s green Earth not know the Winchesters? Those two buckets of loons have started the end of the world more times than my brothers have.”

Before (Y/N) could answer, her eyes shot up and away from him as two figures, dressed in dirtied rags and a snarl, dropped down from a ledge higher up on the wall. “You were looking for some suckers?”

Three more appeared at her back, fangs bared and eyes bright with hate. A lollipop was snapped into existence by the angel, rolling out his shoulders. “Would be my pleasure.”

Unhooking the machete from her belt, it whistled through the air as she swung towards one of the vamps and ducked under an oncoming blow. She grinned, adrenaline sparking in her veins as she disarmed and decapitated a second. White light flickered in the corner of her eyes, echoed by screams and the smell of burning flesh. (Y/N) turned towards Gabriel, triumph curving her smile when the hairs on the back of her neck rose. When her every instinct screamed for her to _turn around._ When-

When a needle-sharp, white-hot pain burned its way through her shoulder. (Y/N) fumbled for the machete, trying to shake away the hurt, detach herself from the vampire sucking at her shoulder.

But fast and quick as it came, the blazing ache dulled to a soothing warmth, washing away with it the adrenaline and fighting buzz, leaving behind a dizzying sweetness.

Distantly, she could hear noises. Someone shouting, metal clanging- But there was nothing she could do. It was all a cloud of cotton enveloped in a velvety night. And that night grew darker, her breathing coming out slower. It was the drowsiness of a warm summer’s day.

And it was only as her eyes fell shut, the fogginess that engulfed her becoming all-consuming, did she feel the draw of amber stars bursting against her skin.

* * *

Blinking away the remnants of sleep from her eyes, (Y/N)’s mouth curved into a frown as she surveyed her surroundings. Her dingy motel room that smelled of both mothballs and sex. Her dingy…

She has no memory of ever returning to the motel.

The memories of blood and heat danced in the back of her mind. Flashes of amber and gold burst across her vision, taunting and playful.

_“Well, (Y/N, you’re probably wondering what the hell is going on.”_

Hand flying toward her gun, (Y/N)’s eyes turned to the television screen as it flickered with static before clearing up to one of the cheesiest porn setups she had ever seen.

_“The short version: I saved your beautiful ass from a pack of bloodthirsty suckers. The long version: Turns out you humans are superior to us angels in one aspect. You’re superior at dying.”_

On-screen, Gabriel gave a roguish wink, seeming to stare right at her, through her; his whiskey-colored eyes focused and intent on her.

(Y/N) shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold.

And then he turned back to the scantily-clad brunette at his back, her hands running over his chest; her mouth learning the curve of his neck as he continued talking. _“So, you’re welcome, you know, for saving your life and all that. No thanks needed.”_ He paused, tilting his head to the side, giving the brunette more room to tease his jaw. _“But let’s call it an IOU.”_

Dropping her hand from the gun’s handle, (Y/N) couldn’t look away from the screen. “Shit.” Her breath caught at the blatant, unspoken promise in those last words, taking a moment to try and wrap her head around it.

_“Hope I’ll be seeing you around soon, sugar.”_

As quickly as it turned on, the television went blank. Screen dimming to black, leaving the imprint of Gabriel’s infuriatingly alluring smirk burning in the air.

“Yeah,” (Y/N) swallowed, biting her lip to try and stop the faint smile from growing. “Me too, you feathery dick.”


End file.
